


Запоздавшая зима

by Angulema



Series: Про Песцов и Баранов (animal!AU, Торин/Трандуил) [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, animals that can turn into furry, arctic fox!Thranduil, kind of animal!AU, ram!Thorin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: Продолжение серии. Написано в декабре 2017-го





	Запоздавшая зима

Песец, насторожившись, повел носом. В воздухе повисло предчувствие снега — вот-вот полетят с неба белые хлопья. Будто зима, задержавшись в пути, решила стремительно нагнать упущенное время.

— Снегопад будет, — коротко бросил Песец.

Баран меланхолично жевал ветку и на сообщение не отреагировал.

— Будет сильный снегопад, — повторил Песец, недовольно дернув носом, и уставился на Барана в упор. — Все тропы завалит, не успеешь к своим вернуться.

Баран выронил ветку, не дожевав:

— Как не успею? Я ж обещал. Я тогда это, пошел. Пойду. А то, это… — он нервно затоптался на месте, заозирался по сторонам, будто ища признаки скорой метели.

— Стоять! — рявкнул Песец, и Баран от неожиданности замер и вперил в него свои глазищи. — Дурень, пойдешь сейчас — вообще никуда никогда не дойдешь! Заметет. Целиком.

Баран моргнул.

— Да ну. Я ж большой.

— Дурак ты большой, — буркнул Песец. — Пойдем. У меня недалеко от норы ельник растет, там укроешься. Должны успеть…

— Но…

— Будешь спорить — за ногу укушу. Ты своим живой нужен или в виде мумии?

— В виде чего?..

— Трупа окоченевшего!

— Так не…

— Так да, — не стал его слушать Песец. — Ничего с твоими не сделается. Метель успокоится — тогда и доберешься.

— По снегу ж хуже будет…

— А без снега не выйдет. И проверять я тебе не дам.

— Так волнуешься, что ли? — хмыкнул Баран.

Песец дернул ухом и не ответил.

 

***

Снег валил стеной — из-под ели не было видно ни-че-го, хотя березняк начинался буквально в двух шагах.

— Да-а… — прогудел Баран, лежа под ёлкой и глядя на внезапно начавшуюся зиму. — Это… спасибо. Замело бы меня…

Песец фыркнул и переступил с лапы на лапу. До своей норы он добраться не успевал и остался вместе с Бараном в ельнике.

— Ты это… рядом бы прилег? Теплее будет.

Песец невнятно пробурчал что-то про упрямых баранов, из-за которых все кувырком. Но предложение принял.

 

В сумерках снег начал загадочно сиять серебром.

— Угораздило же меня… — сонно пробормотал Песец под бараньим боком, устраивая голову на лапы.

— Ты о чем? — не менее сонно отозвался Баран.

— О тебе. И мне. Как меня угораздило влюбиться в Барана?..

Баран тепло улыбнулся в снежных сумерках и нежно коснулся губами песцового уха.

 

_22.12.2017_


End file.
